


Guard Relief duty

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he had been picked up for his duty by the Sannin Orochimaru, Neji feels his role has come to an end. He is no longer needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Relief duty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 11 and 12 of It was in the realm of Possibility

** **

There was something about the air in Konoha. Is was clean for one. Peaceful for another. When you actually kept as far from the village as possible. The busy section that was. Konoha was always throbbing with life. Sounds. The village was aive.

Neji liked staring up at the clouds. Or even just laying on his back with his eyes closed and feeling the village around him. it was good for training. Good for rest and good for the mind. Never mind that there was peace now it did well to be prepared.

He felt the presence long before it got close but as it was of no actual danger to him his eyes remained closed as they came closer and closer.

Resting on the academy roof was not the smartest idea but school was out and people who could get this far rarely went to the academy.  At least they usually did not.

Neji felt the person lean over him. He kept his face impassive but by the giggle he knew he was not fooling anyone. Either way he knew why she had come. He wanted to keep his eyes closed for at least a few more minutes but he felt the ends of his hair being toyed with and knew better than to stay where he was.

He opened his eyes slowly to get accustomed to the brightness and found himself staring into Tenten’s familiar eyes. He let a smile slip out before the seriousness of the situation and the reason for her coming to find him chased it away.

He sat up slowly, she moving out of the way. “It’s about that time right?” Tenten asked. She winked at him and he shook his head at her. She had always found it funny. He was lucky for her patience.

“It is.” He answered her as he stood up. He grinned at her sulk at how he hovered over her before continuing. “I was unsure but my job is now complete.”

Tenten’s happy grin had him responding in kind. “So since it is done then it is time to go and give your report right? Your part is done.”

Neji adjusted his hitai-ate that had slipped as he lay on the roof. “It’s time to go see him. It’s all up to Naruto now. There is no more that I can do.”

“It’s Naruto we know he can handle it.” Tenten dismissed. “Let’s hurry before he forgets that we are even coming at all.” She turned away but Neji was already moving, making it two full strides ahead of her before she could even protest angrily. When she picked up her pace he did the same fighting his smile the entire way. It was time. He really hoped Naruto could take it from here.


End file.
